mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Lyla
Lyla is the main character in Mako Mermaids. There are rumors that Lyla will be the rebel mermaid, much like Rikki in H2O: Just Add Water. She's a fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. Over time Lyla develops feelings for merman Zac. Description A loner and a bit of a rebel, Lyla loves her life as a mermaid and is perfectly content swimming alone all day. She has her own fin in her own way, and she isn't used to having to rely on others - or even cooperating - so she can be a little prickly at times. When the three mermaids decide to venture onto land to rectify their mistake, Lyla takes a mercenary approach - get legs, sort out the problem, get back to the ocean. But things don't quite go as smoothly as she planned, and Lyla has to accept that she might be on land for a while - but she doesn't have to like it! As a general rule, Lyla doesn't like mingling with land dwellers - but as the series progresses, despite her best efforts, she is drawn to Zac. She becomes Zac's go to confidant, but conflict arises when Zac learns she hid her secret from him and means to take his powers away. Will Lyla's feelings for Zac win out over her desire to go back to the ocean? By the series end, aloof Lyla will have learnt the importance of friendship - and after starting out as the most reluctant to go ashore, it will be Lyla who's the most reluctant to return to the sea. Personality Lyla is very confident,responsible and believes in herself. She is very friendly, although she relly gets into fights with Nixie, that's why she is so much friedly to Sirena.She doesn't like to break the rules but sometimes she can be very vinidictive.She is also competitev and also thinks that she's wright. Behind her compecitevi and believing in herself she is also very sensitive. She has some mixed feelings for Zac that she doesn't know what they are. When people say something she sometimes doen's listens to them and she does what she thinks is wright. That's why she is very conflective person. Appearance Lyla is a very pretty teenage girl, and has golden blonde hair and blue eyes.Her hair is long and straight.She usually wears her hair in two ponytails or one ponytail.As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. She appears to try to calm down things between Zac and them. Series In Outcasts its shown that Lyla is not very into fun. When Sirena and Nixie are racing who is faster she is relaxing in the Moon Pool. When the Pod lives she is sad. When Zac falls in the Moon Pool she blames Sirena and Nixie for it. In Getting Legs she first doesn't agree on getting legs but then she does. She is the one who is so confident. She first steps to Zac and talks to him. In Meeting Rita she is also confident and she follows Zac to school with Sirena and Nixie. But when they see a cat in Rita's house she runs a way and she doesen't want to come back but Sirena forces her. In Lyla Alone she is on her own. She tries to get Zac alone so she goes to him in Ocean Cafe. Nixie and Sirena go somewhere alse. In Ocean Cafe a waitress spills a drink on Lyla She rushes to the cool room of the Ocean Cafe right as she transforms into a mermaid. Lyla tries everything to get rid of her tail, but nothing works. Eventually, Nixie and Sirena find out Lyla is missing and discover that she is in the cool room. In Blizzard During a rain storm, Lyla convinces Sirena to use her Moon Ring to change the weather until it backfires and it snows indoors. Exposed to the frost, Lyla and Sirena develop an increasing "snow rash". In Dolphin Tale When Nixie accidentally becomes tangled in a net, she is cornered until Lyla, Sirena, and Zac (believing it is a dolphin), find a way to rescue her. Lyla goes alone to Zac's garage and talks to him. In Zac's Pool Party Lyla tries to make Zac feel better because he can't enyoid his pool party(because his a merman). When Evie sees him talking to Lyla she becomes jelous. Then Lyla makes her feel better when she tolds her that they are just friends and that they would never be together. In The Siren Lyla convinces Sirena to use her beautiful singing voice to enchant Zac to follow their orders and remove his powers.Sirena and Lyla enlist the help of Rita to find a cure. In Zac Returns to Mako When Sirena and Nixie strictly reject Lyla's request to use Sirena's Moon Ring to open the entrance, Lyla steals Rita's Moon Ring and goes to Mako Island with Zac herself. In Close Call Lyla steal worries about Zac getting hurt by Trident he so want to find. In this episode she also saves Lyla from getting seen by Zac, using invisibility. In Betrayal Lyla and Zac fight for Trident because Zac got it in his hands. In this episode Zac also finds out that the girls are mermaids. In Sirena's Secret Lyla and Nixie try to stop Sirena getting in love with David, that's why they change her voice so it will sound terrible. In Truce Lyla and Nixie and Sirena help Zac get the phone David has that's on a footage of Zac swimming. In Moon Ring 2 Lyla tries to stop Zac giving Evie moon ring In The Trident Job Lyla and Nixie work at the Cafe as the waitresses. Only because she tries to be next to Zac to stop him using the trident. In Where's The On Button Lyla goes into the trident pool so she can see if Zac took the trident. In Nowhere To Hide Lyla still tries to stop Zac from using the Trident]]. In Aquata Returns Lyla finds out that she hasn't been acepted to the pod and she's very sad, but she is more sad that Sirena must leave. In Evie Times Two She tries to keep Evie and her duplicate appart. In Zac's Choice she fights with Zac for the trident because she saw that he took it. Then she gets electroshocked and she falls into a coma but that she wakes up. In Trust she is feuding with Nixie and Rita to let Zac join Rita's magic lessons. Appearances (26) Season 1 *Outcasts *Getting Legs *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Blizzard *Dolphin Tale *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *Zac Returns to Mako *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Betrayal *'Battlelines' *'Sirena's Secret' *'Truce' *'Moon Ring 2' *The Trident Job *Where's the On Button *'Nowhere To Hide' *'Aquata Returns' *'Evie Times Two' *'Zac's Choice' *'Trust' *Betrayed *Decision Time Season 2 *TBA Relationships 'Zac' Zac and Lyla are only friends.Bur Lyla has a secret crush for Zac.She knows his secret. But he doesn't know hers. When he finds out he becomes her enemie.(see Lyza) 'Sirena and Nixie' They are both Lyla's best friends.They are really close and they are in the same Pod.They all live together and they share their secret. Mermaid Powers Lyla possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Speed-Swimming As a mermaid, Lyla has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydrokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Lyla uses this power to make the water fountain at Suncoast High explode so Zac would get wet. Telekinesis She uses it to increase the boat's speed in "Dolphin Tale" and to move a photo cube in "Getting Legs". She also uses it in "Lyla Alone" to turn off the fan in the cool room so she could dry her tail using Hydro-Thermokinesis. She also used this power to try to make the Trident come to her in "Nowhere To Hide" Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Lyla Alone", after the waitress spilled the drink on her and turned into a mermaid in the cool room, she was using this power so no one would find out that she's a mermaid. Invisibility To avoid anyone finding out she's a mermaid in "Lyla Alone" after a waitress spilled a drink on her and she turned into a mermaid in the cool room she turned herself invisible. Hydro-Cryokinesis In "Lyla Alone", Lyla uses this power to freeze the water droplets falling from the ceiling of the cool room. Aerokinesis Lyla uses this power in "Getting Legs" to knock over the lifeguard tower that Zac was in, hoping to take away his powers. Volume Reduction Lyla used this power to shrink a lemon in "Sirena's Secret".. Etymology The name Lyla, in both English and French, means "from the island" and "Island Girl", possibly implying she might be from or born at Mako Island or another island of the coast of Australia. In Persian, it means "dark princess", and in both Arabic and Hebrew, it means "night", which might be referencing the Full Moon and its magic at night. Trivia *Lyla is the only one of the three mermaids to not be able to speak dolphin. *Lyla loves the tails of prawns, the part that humans normally don't eat. *Lyla is allergic to kelp spores in the Atlantic ocean. *Lyla is the only one out of Zac, Nixie and Sirena to show the power of Hydro-Cryokinesis. *So far Lyla is the only one to be seen using a weather based power. *She has the strongest personality *She has a secret crush on Zac. *She doesn't like Evie *She got a moon ring i the last episode. *She is a new friend of Nixie and Sirena because Nixie and Sirena knew each other before. *Lyla is like Riki Lyla's Quotes Gallery Ly.jpg Wiki-background ZPP1.png DT.jpg MMMMM.png 11.jpg Ly2.jpeg Ly1.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Mako's Pod Category:Teens